


Cold's Heart

by Devilc



Category: DCU, Outsiders, The Flash
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Cold reflects on the Rogues' apparent betrayal of Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to explain the OOC behavior of the Rogues and how they abandoned Owen Mercer to the Ousiders.

Len Snart looks at Lisa's picture and, as always, there's that little stab to the heart. He should've made Lisa get out of the life. He could've pulled a big heist and given her a sack of cash for a do over. He would've set her up for a long stint in that federal pen in West Virginia, the woman's "club fed" if he had a brain between his ears where she was concerned.

 

No, he was stupid about her, and had a heart instead.

 

With her talent for skating and her beautiful blonde hair, Lisa could've been a nice girl, with a nice life. Should've been a nice girl with a nice life, and he would've been that mangy uncle that nobody talked about.

 

_Woulda, coulda, shoulda _.

 

Len Snart looks at Owen Harkness's picture and all he can think about is a nice boy from the suburbs, an _angry _ boy, but still a nice boy from the 'burbs trying too hard to be mean.

 

And right now, he knows that Owen's an angry-at-him boy, and that he's probably all penned up with _them _ and they're lecturing him on how the Rogues have no code, how the Rogues aren't a family, how they abandoned him.

 

Only, it wasn't abandonment, it was ... it was an intervention. Of sorts.

 

Len puts on the glasses and polishes his gun, and really, Captain Cold doesn't give a fuck all about what the others say or think. They won't dare say shit, not to his face. Owen was never one of them. Too clean. A _nice _ boy. And they all know it.

 

He doesn't give a fuck all about what Owen's thinking or saying, except that Owen's feeling all hurt and betrayed is the best possible outcome, really.

 

Because, where _that _ kid's concerned, Len can look himself in the eye and say that he has a heart _and _ a brain.

 

And that's all that really matters this time.


End file.
